marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)
* Octavius Industries * F.E.A.S.T. ** Aunt May Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Miles Morales Antagonists: * Fisk Industries ** Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) ** Kingpin's Henchmen ** Rose Rosemann * Inner Demons ** Deputy Mayor Jim ** Rick ** Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Silver International ** Wild Pack *** Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) * Tessa * Deshaun * Niko * Roman * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Mister Negative ("Martin Li") ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Other Characters: * Uncle Ben Parker * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Crusher Hogan * Just the Facts ** J. Jonah Jameson ** Jared * Daily Bugle ** Robbie Robertson * Gloria (Informant) * Dr. Karla Sofen * Mary Parker * Richard Parker * Phillip Watson * Vanessa Fisk * Stan Lee * Ganke Lee * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Nazi Germany * Swarm (Fritz von Meyer) * Oscorp Industries ** Mayor Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn ** Charles Standish * Al Capone * NYFD * Eddie Woodward * Confucius * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Howard (Homeless man) * Pidgy (Howard's pigeon) * Clarence (Howard's pigeon) * Rosa (Howard's pigeon) * Damage Control * Rio Morales * United States Army * Emily Osborn * A.I.M. * Alchemax * Sandra (Howard's wife) * Carmen (Rodrigo's wife) * Rodrigo (Security guard) * Ty Stone * Dr. Issac Delaney * Death * Dr. Stratton * Dr. Hagon * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Andrew Davis * Flash Thompson * Sally Avril * Prof Miles Warren * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Ernst Sablinova * The Lizard (Dr. Curt Connors) Races and Species: * Humans * Pigeons * Rats * Bees * Horses * Wolves * Fish * Abstract Entities * Zombies Locations: * Unidentified reality ** Earth *** North America **** United States of America ***** New York ****** New York City ******* Manhattan ******** Midtown ********* Chelsea ********** 410 Chelsea Street ********* Times Square ********* Fisk Towers ********* Fifth Avenue ********** Saint Patrick's Cathedral ********** Empire State Building ********* Union Square ********* Murray Hill ********* Columbus Circle ********** Avengers Tower ********* Turtle Bay ********** New York City Wakandan Embassy ********* Hell's Kitchen ********** Nelson and Murdock Law Office ********** Josie's Bar ********* Madison Square Garden ********* Central Park South ********** Oscorp Tower ******** Chinatown ******** Lower East Side ********* Bowery ******** Central Park ******** Greenwich Village ********* Bleecker Street ********** Sanctum Sanctorum ******** Empire State University ******** Tribeca ********* Fogwell's Gym ******** Financial District ********* Flatiron Building ******** Civic Center ********* New York City Hall ******** Morningside Heights ******** Alias Investigations Office ******** East Village ******** Harlem ******* Manhattan Bridge ******* Williamsburg Bridge ******* Bronx ******** Ryker's Island ******** Raft ******* Forest Hills, Queens ******** Midtown High School ******* Astoria, Queens ******* Brooklyn ****** Schenectady ***** Newark, New Jersey ***** Pennsylvania ***** Connecticut ****** Hartford ***** Atlantic City, New Jersey *** Asia **** Japan ***** Honshu ****** Kyoto Prefecture ******* Kyoto **** China *** Europe **** Symkaria Items: * Spider-Man's Suits and Web-Shooters ** Scarlet Spider's Suit and Utility Belt ** Spider-Armor MK II ** Spider-Man's Electro-Proof Suit ** Spider-Man's Stealth Suit ** Spider-Armor MK III ** Iron Spider Armor ** Spider-Man's Velocity Suit ** Spider-Armor MK IV * ''The Godfather'' * Spider-Drones * Disintegrator Cane * Shocker's Vibro-Shock Gauntlets * Rhino Armors * Black Cat's Suit * Spider-Tracer * Scorpion's Suit * Vulture's Wings Vehicles: * | Story = Peter Parker is 23-years-old and is about to graduate from college while being an intern at a laboratory. He has been Spider-Man for the past eight years and is hoping to live a normal life with Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin, behind bars. Meanwhile, a new gang called the "Inner Demons" arrive and commit crimes in New York. Their leader is philanthropist Martin Li, a.k.a. Mister Negative, who owns and operates F.E.A.S.T. homeless shelters, whom Aunt May happens to volunteer for. | Cast = Voice cast * Spider-Man - Yuri Lowenthal Gallery Images Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) logo 001.jpg Videos Trailers Spider-Man PS4 E3 2016 Teaser Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 PGW Teaser Trailer Marvel’s Spider-Man – SDCC 2018 Story Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Gameplay Launch Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts MARVEL’S NEW YORK PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts COMBAT PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts RELATIONSHIPS PS4 Teasers Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) Pre-Order NOW! Iron Spider Comes to Marvel's Spider-Man on PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Third Reveal Pre-order Video PS4 Limited Edition Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4™ Pro Bundle at SDCC 2018 Marvel’s Spider-Man The Heist – DLC 1 Teaser PS4 Gameplay Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 E3 Gameplay Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Gameplay PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Show Floor Demo PS4 Spider-Man - First 30 Minutes - PS4-0 Featurettes Spider-Man PS4 and the Enchanted Tiki Room! An Inside Look at Marvel’s Spider-Man for PS4 Get sticky at Insomniac Games with Spider-Man on THWIP! The Big Marvel Show! | Notes = | Trivia = * The "Thank You" Drawing and the Pizza Delivery Hat collectibles are references to two infamous aspects of the Spider-Man 2 videogame, the random side-missions to rescue a kid's balloon and the pizza delivery side-quests, respectively. * The criminals Niko and Roman are a reference to Niko and Roman Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV. * Electro causing a breakout in the Raft is most likely based on the Breakout! story arc. | Links = * ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' FANDOM wiki }}